Adventure Time: Sucked In
by GamersFinalWriter
Summary: Clavicus (yes that is a deadric prince from the elder scrolls but shh) arrives home only to be sucked into a portal to the nightosphere unaware that he was been sucked into the only cartoon he likes and watches frequently. after escaping the nightosphere alive... well not really. he meets Marceline and this is where his ADVENTURE begins
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure time: Sucked In**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Warnig: This is extremely long and explicit language ever now and then but not that much of it don't worry**

 **Ok moving on this is a test fanfiction I've been working on for about a month or two, and so it's very very long. But I put a lot of effort into it and just thought 'screw it I'm already working on two let's just upload this so I have some time to to work on them and not just this' because this kind of consumed my attention for a while... But anyway I hope you enjoy and if I get positve reviews I will release another much shorter chapter :)**

 **-Ben**

I arrived home at my apartment at 8pm, as I opened the door I began to wander why my life had got so boring, probably because I wanted to learn how to design a game, code, animate and all that stuff. But I guess it was alright, definatly not like high school where everybody was a sports obsessed douche. I mean sure I had friends but I still hated their stupidity and lack of common sense. You know what Clav stop complaining about your life, you have a good one, you're just complaining because you have nothing to do. I just shrugged to myself and walked around my 'student accomodation' as it was called, I didn't care all that much about any of that stuff. I sat down and flicked on the crappy T.V that all the 'student accomodations' had. Before the T.V even started up properly a giant hole opened up in front of me, I lept back off the sofa," Holy shit!" I yelled when the portal thing started sucking everything in to it including the sofa which go jammed and I quickly felt myself being sucked in, the power behind the sucking was so strong that I was flung into my sofa which was still jammed in the portal. The second I touched the sofa I was sucked into the portal and suddenly I felt gravity change as I was shot up through the portal I flew (not very high) into the now scorching air. I came crashing down to the ground having the wind knocked out of my lungs, I gasped, regaining my breath and climbing to my feet, I noticed that half of my sofa and various objects from my apartment lay around the place mostly shattered or damaged in some way. I looked around and saw that the place was covered in fire and the sky above was pure black and then a few really creepy floating things literally looked like they had been cut in half, I gagged at the sight of them and looked away trying to get a grasp on the location, it looked like some sort of hell. I walked around for about ten minutes before stubbling across what looked like some guy in a cos-play outfit from comic-con, he turned around and looked at me, I realised it wasn't a cos-play outfit when it charged at me with two daggers that seemingly materialized in its hands. It lept at me and I dived out of the way," What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled in confusion. It simply gave me a very dark glare and and then smiled showing off a set of razor sharp teeth, the sudden realisation that I was probably going to die dawned over me, and I said," Come on then get your meal you shit pile." I said smirking at it, might as well go out like a badass right? The creature (that I assumed was a demon, due to its red skin, yellow-ish horns and orange looking cat-like eyes) charged again this time I thought back to the fights I had with all the assholes who called me a nerd, a loner and a insulted my ginger hair, I took the nerd thing as a compliment because they were basically were saying that I was smarter than them. The ginger thing pissed me off though, I was more dark brown but still had a clear ginger colour in my hair, now it was completely dark brown, aside from the back where it was a very dark ginger. Ok going a bit off topic Clav, your fighting a demon not talking to an old friend. Anyway I remembered that I would always do the same thing, let them charge then step out of the way and trip them up, that usually gave me enough time to pummel the shit out of them. I guess a lack of anger management did come in handy every now and then. I came back to reality and realised that the demon was getting very close, I replicated the move I used school and stepped out of the way and tripped the demon up, it face planted the red ground and I dived onto its back taking the daggers from its hands and stabbing it repeatidly in the back until it stopped yelling in its demonic tone, as its voice died the daggers vanished from my hands. I stood shuddering at what I just did, I walked off still looking around, hunger wasn't something I though about much so it wasn't a problem. I noticed another demon/demon-like creature, I snuck up behind it but at the last moment it swung around, realising I was there. It had a quiver filled with an absolute ton of arrows, it clutched a demonic looking bow, black with glowing red areas, the bow wasn't smooth it had bits poking out everywhere but It looked very resiliant and my suspicion was confirmed as it was bashed into my head, I fell over holding my head and groaning, it snickered and said," You think you can overpower me? In the nightosphere demons rule over all you pathetic little human." Nightosphere, I recognised it instantly from adventure time, a cartoon that I watched a lot. I mean if eighteen year olds can watch _My Little Pony_ then I see no problem with watching a cartoon that wasn't built around ponies and creepy amounts of joy... And hey who doesn't love a good fantasy adventure every once in a while? But my question was how the hell did I end up in the nightosphere? It wasn't real and yet I'm just about to fight a demon. Screw it you love adventure time why pass up a chance like this? Now I had a real reason not to let my self die. "Oh, well if your kind rule here and according to you can not be overpowered by anyone then how did I slaughter one of you not five minutes ago." I replied with a devilish look in my eyes and a growing smile on my face I couldn't help it to be honest I was terrified but filled with overwhelming joy. Before the demon could reply I placed both my hands on the ground and swung my leg around, sweeping it off its feet and making it crash to the ground, it had dropped its bow on the way down and I grabbed it, place a foot on its chest and pushing down as hard as I could," Guess I'm not a _pathetic little human,_ or you're a pathectic little demon." I said with a grin. The demons eyes widened and I took advantage of the sharp ends of the bow and shoved the end of the bow into its eye causing it to wail in pain and horror but it cut off as I plunged the end deeper into its skull, probably slicing through the brain of demon, I yanked the bow back out, and my thought was confirmed as I pulled out a little pink blob stuck to the curve on the bow, I gagged but still smiled, I began to realise how sadistic I sounded and stopped smiling. I reached down and took the quiver off the demons back and slung it over mine. I continued walking around running my hands through my messy brown hair, purly out of bordom. I observed the the giant floating creatures and wondered if one of them was the other half of another. I thought back to the show and remembered that the demons weren't as violent as they are towards me. I then remembered that Finn and Jake had disguises. Honestly Jakes disguise kinda freaked me out. I tried to think back to another episode of adventure time where the two went to the nightosphere without disguises, I had a vague memory of the episode but for all I knew my mind was just making it look like they didn't have disguises on. I pushed the thought out of my head when I saw two demons, both with giant swords in the hands I believe the swords were called claymores or great swords. I took the bow off my shoulder placing it in my right hand as I was stronger with my left. I took out an arrow with an identical design, even the quiver had the same design I placed the arrow in between a diagonal little spike coming out of the bow and the bow itself. I pulled back on the black string, I had used a bow when I was a kid because my dad was into medieval weaponry, so he bought me and my brother a bow each and I remembered sitting shooting at the target for hours on end. I made sure I had the shot lined up well before I released the string, the arrow flew through the air and thankfully I had accounted for 'arrow drop', It was normaly called bullet drop but this was a bow not a gun and I had a thing for using the right termanology, which I personally though was a stupid thing I did but it didn't exactly have any negative affects but I just had a thing for making sure I used the right termanology when I spoke. I attempted (and failed) to keep track of the arrow as it flew straight into the demons throat. The demon grabbed its throat dropping to its knees as its partner raised its giant sword and caught up to me very quickly it swung down at me and I dodged, I grinned at the demon feeling a rush of adrenaline and excitment. It recovered faster than I expected, I was shocked when it drove its sword right through my stomach," NOO! Not like this! You son of...a..b-bitch." I muttered as loud as I could, trying to yell. "I...I'm...gonna k...kill, y-y-you." I spluttered coughing up blood, and tears flowing down my face. As my vision darkened I heard the demon say," Ranoytu sofraz ick lein grinog zafral ufronay demonoplay seftan posla ignomab." Just before my vision died completely I saw a portal similar to the one I was sucked in here by appear. Then someone stepped out and looked over to me and the demon, she started walking in our direction but then my eyes finally closed and the pain ended...

I have no idea how long I was out. I thought I was the dead actually I was pretty sure that I was dead. But I woke up on a very hard sofa. I felt a sharp pain where the giant blade had plunged into me. I moaned opening my eyes to an empty room. Well empty of other people that is, there was a T.V across from the sofa I was on, a window that was beside the door, actually that was pretty much it. I pushed myself into a sitting posistion and realised whose house I was in. Marceline the Vampire Queen lived here. I grunted as the pain increased as I stood. I looked around, no sign of anyone being here. I got curious about my wound and lifted my shirt to see that the flesh had already knitted over the wound I use the word already as I'm assuming it hadn't been that long sense I was stabbed. I noticed my skin was paler than normal. I mean my skin has never been all that colourful but now it was definatly paler. I let my shirt fall back into place and noticed that it wasn't even my shirt, it was a dark grey tank top. I literally never wear tank tops, ever. My hoodie was gone too the only items of clothing that weren't different were my baggy jeans and black and white (mainly black) sneakers, I think people call them converse or was that only for the hightop styled sneakers? I just shrugged it off and walked to the kitchen to see if I could find anyone. Empty... suddenly I felt two hands slip under my arms and lift me into the air, tossing me back to the sofa, I landed face first and looked at who had threw me, of course it was Marceline, wearing an almost identical tank top, blue skinny jeans and dull red boots . She started laughing, while floating in air. " I'm going to assume that's just how you say hello. Anyway I'm assuming you're the one who brought me here." I said with a smirk just at the fact that I was here."Yup." she replied casually," Um, well then moving on who are you?" I just so it looked like I didn't know it already," Marceline. What about you, or do you not have a name?" She replied with a smirk," Clavicus, my friends call me Clav. By the way where are my clothes?" I asked her and she answered," The demon that killed you ripped them up when he was performing the ritual on you."

"Wait I'm dead?!"

"Pretty much yeah, the demon made you a demon but couldn't fully turn you because I chopped his head off." She explained with another smirk. "Ok so I'm part demon then... I guess I can deal with that." I said unsure of how I felt about this. "Hey by the way I kinda made you a vampire... It was the only way to to stop you from dying." She replied leaning against the wall," Ohhh, and why did you save me? hm, what is that I see? Are you blushing? The mighty vampire, Marceline blushing over me a-" I said before I burst out laughing. " What ever. The only reason I saved you was that I was bored!" She said floating over to me, I just about stopped laughing when Marceline picked me up and said," Shut up dude. Like I said I was bored and needed something to do, honestly I'm still bored, wana do somethin'?" She asked casually. Probably resisting the urge to throttle me. "Sure I mean I did just find out I'm a demon, a vampire and dead. What did you have in mind?" I replied still smirking a little. "Well I was gonna jam out with some friends today, know how to play anything or sing?" She suggested

" Well I can play the guitar and I used to rap a little." I replied thinking back to the last time I played the guitar... about four years ago, hell that was a long time ago last time I rapped on the other hand was the last time I was in the 'real' world, me and my mates just do it for fun sometimes. " That's cool, I sing and play on my bass. What guitar do you play?"

"Don't really care, I can play most."

"Cool. Well I guess we should go get you a guitar then right?" She replied grabbing my arm and quickly dragging me outside the house luckily it was the middle of the night so no burning up for me. Marceline gained height before chucking me forward, "OH SHIT! SCREW YOU!" I yelled as I began to plummet towards the ground thankfully I stopped about a metre above the ground," that was so close... SCREW YOU MARCELINE!" I noticed she had burst out laughing, as I attempted to gain control of my new floating ability I heard Marceline laugh even harder by the time I caught up to her I had gained full control over my new ability," screw you." I said unable to keep a straight face," hey, a girl like me can't resist having a bit of fun." she replied with a devilish smile. "By the way, what were you doing in the nightosphere? Are you stupid or something?" She continued still with that same smile," hey not my fault I got sucked into a portal that randomly appeared in my place. Hell if you look around you'd find half a sofa or couch as you'd call it." I replied glancing to my side to catch a look a look at her reaction, she looked like she was about to laugh," Well it looked like you'd been there before with the three demons you killed, who were infact friends of mine."

"Oh... Sorry about that I mean the first guy I met did charge at me with daggers, not exactly a good first impression."

"That's just the way they are with people that aren't demons."

"I assumed as much... Hey so where is this place."

"On a cloud... Wizard Bill owns the place, he's got guitars that play the most savory licks in Ooo." She said looking straight ahead, I thought back to the episode she went there, she rode on a rock giants finger to get there, weirdly enough. "So how far away is this guy?" I asked, flipping to my back, as if I were lying down or something. "Just on that cloud there. SPEED BOOST!" She yelled grabbing me and throwing me towards the cloud as she did she started laughing again. I shot through the clouds and through the shops door I managed to stop myself before I crashed into the wall, I went to the door and looked at the startled bearded guy,"Sup..." I said casually, not that I spoke that way too much. I remembered the bearded guy as wizard Bill, just as short as he looked on the show, he was wearing a pair of large glasses, a striped green t-shirt, cream shorts and black shoes. Marceline came through the door about twenty seconds later, still smiling. Marceline simply said "take your pick." I started looking around, browsing all the types but not really finding anything until I came across a single sided battle axe shaped guitar with the same style as my bow (weirdly enough), I wasn't sure of what type though. I lifted it off of it's mount on the wall and played a random set of notes to get a grip on the sound of it, it made a mellow sound, but sounded as if it were electric, even though there was no cord or amplifier anywhere which was weird. The sound and shape actually reminded me of the guitar Marshall Lee used, even though he wasn't real, maybe this is what Marceline got the idea from. I just realised that I hadn't seen my (badass) bow sense I died in the nightosphere," Hey Marceline! I found one!" I called over as I floated towards her," Sweet choice dude. I've got to tell Bill somethin' head back to my place and wait for me." She replied pointing her thumb at Bill," Wait don't we have to pay for it?" I question raising an eyebrow at her," Na, Bill's cool that way." She replied before turning back to him. I shrugged and headed for the door. I looked over the guitar a couple times and started playing some songs I remembered how to play, one of which being the adventure time theme song. Eventually I started thinking up a song of my own which was again something I hadn't done in four years. I kept thinking but couldn't really get anywhere, which was the reason I stopped writing my own songs... I was getting somewhere with the chorus but yet I didn't actually know how long a song chorus should be if there even was a required length, but I just kept thinking of words to add, it was mainly focused on me just arriving in Ooo so far all I got was 'I am no longer living will this land be thrilling? Rising from the grave, undead others dread, hiding, crying, fearing their fate wanting a break. they plead for the lives I will take not make, the name they dread- Clavicus. I am your demise I care not your size...' I was aware of how dark (and shit) it was but that was the kind of person I am (shit at writing songs), I wasn't a bad guy I just liked the power behind demons and evil forces. Yet so many idiots loved angels and all that crap, how could they love a bloody 'holier than thow' (literally) little twat wearing a wedding dress with bird wings and a harp. By the time I sung the chorus I made I was back at Marcelines cave, I flew in and went into the house. Sitting on sofa I thought about marcelines songs, they weren't really very long. About a minute or two went by before two people opened the door. I turned myself invisible, not even on purpose but I realised it was Finn and Jake, I smiled to myself," wa? Hey Jake did you just see a guy on the couch?" Finn asked looking at where I was lying, I flew towards them and lowered myself and grabbed both of them Finn by his backpack and Jake by his arm, lifting both of them into the air and they started laughing," Come on Marcy we know it's you!" Finn said through his laughter," Oh I'm not Marceline, far from it infact." I said making myself visible again and turning the two around, the laughter instantly cut out and Jake made his fist ten times its normal size and punched me in the gut sending me flying out of the house and into a small puddle of water that had collected," Uhhh... Not cool dude, ahh that hurt..." I groaned as the pair charged out Finn with his 'Finn sword' and Jake with his growing power. "WHERE'S MARCELINE?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" Finn yelled preparing to attack," Nothin'! Damn can't you two take a joke?! I'm a friend of her's ok?" I said holding my back as I stood." Stop lying and tell us where Marceline is before I cut you in half!" Finn yelled back at me." I'm right here guys! and leave him alone alright I found him in the nightosphere. He's my new slave." Marceline said with a chuckle as she entered the cave," Thank's Marceline, if you hadn't got here these two woulda' killed me, dying twice in one day would not be the most thrilling experience." I said smiling at her. I looked at Finn and Jake as they stood there looking slightly embaressed, I grinned at the two of them and floated over their heads, heading towards the house and went inside finding my guitar on the ground beside the sofa I picked it up and sat down. Finn, Jake and Marceline entered the house seconds later," Hey you said you died? What do you mean? Wait were you human?!" Finn said excitedly I nodded and his jaw dropped," AWWW, I haven't seen any other humans except my dad! But he's sitting in some stupid moth in space. Hey how'd you die man?" Finn asked sitting beside me," Demon stabbed me in the gut with a huge sword, tried to turn me into a demon, got killed by Marceline then Marceline made me a vampire, simple. Though I was dead for the demon turning, Marceline killing him and making me a vampire." I said looking at Jake pick up his viola, but he was keeping an eye on me as he did so. Marceline went up the ladder to her room and returned with her ax bass," Hey guys? Know that time that Ice King came over here and we wrote a song?"

"Don't tell me we're doin that weird biz!" Finn exclaimed jumping from his seat while I just sat watching how this unfolds.

"We are. But trust me it's actually pretty cool!"

"I may barely know any of you but we should give it a try at least." I lied.

Finn moaned then answered," Fine... But this better not have any weird junk in it!"

"Yeah Marcy, I mean your cool 'n' all but from what we heard that song was messed up." Jake added

"Whatever, you guys weren't even supposed to hear it anyway. C'mon get ready." Marceline finised as Finn pulled out the little voice recorder he uses. I lifted my guitar and me and Marceline started the tune, Jake joined in with his viola and Finn made these noises that fitted the tune as well as beatboxing a little.

" _Marceline, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl. And I know your going to need me here with you. But I'm loosing myself, and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too."_ Marceline sang.

" _This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I need to save you, but who'sgoing to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you."_ Marceline sent a surprised glance at me, as I joined her, singing along I smirked and we continued.

" _Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say. But I remember that I saw you frown. I swear it wasn't me, it was the crown."_ I noticed both Finn and Jake while keeping the beat stared at me in confusion.

 _"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, When I don't remember you. Please forgive me for whatever I do... When I don't remember you... Da da, da da da da, da da, da da da da, da da da da da daaaaa daaa"_ We finished I couldn't hold back the huge grin I had on my face," How did you know all the words?! You've never even heard that song before, or any of my songs!" Marceline exclaimed approaching me.

" I have my ways." I said smirking again.

"Marcy you sure this guys cool?" Finn asked.

"Look all I'm gonna say is that where I'm from your songs are known very well, and a lot of people in Ooo are well known where I'm from and I just so happened to keep in tabs with whats going on in Ooo. I don't intend to sound creepy by the way, just not sure if it's best that I tell you anything more." I answered being very careful of what I said.

"How the hell is that supposed to reasure us?" Marceline replied clearly angry now.

"Fine where I'm from your entire life was a T.V show alright, and honestly I was convinced you guys weren't real until now. And my home is basically what Ooo would have been like if the great mushroom war never happened. Is that reasuring in any way?" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Damn dude... that's like totes screwed up the bunk!" Finn exclaimed looking sorry and amazed.

"Can we just put aside all of this and just 'jam' like we were supposed to, not all this sad junk about my home?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure man." Marceline said before we started playing random songs we all knew until we all passed out one by one. I woke up it was the next morning and basically half of my body was hanging off of the sofa, you know like that cliche sleeping position you see at least once in every comedy movie? Yeah that's what I was doing... I looked around, seeing Finn and Jake sat up against wall, fast asleep. Marceline was nowhere to be seen though. I pushed myself into a sitting posistion and looked around again before standing up and walking around the room. I realised that I felt like I was starving, I headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat. I grabbed an apple from the fridge and looked at it for a moment that I could cunsume the colour red now, I just wasn't sure how. I took a wild guess and stuck my new 'fangs' into the apple and began to suck the colour from the apple," Awesome..." I muttered to myself, smiling.

I decided I should wake Finn and Jake up so I threw the now threw apple at Finns head, it exploaded upon impact and Finn jolted awake I waved at him and grinned, he looked at me laziliy and said," Hey... uh where's Marcy?"

"How the hell should I know I just woke up..." I replied walking up to him and extending a hand to pull him up, he takes hold of my hand and stands up," Thanks Clav" Finn replies still tired after the night before," I'ma look around for Marcy you get Jake up." I said gliding up to the second floor, ignoring the ladder. I looked around and saw Marceline sleeping in her bed, I glided through the air to the side of her bed and started looking for a way to wake her up and deciding to kick her bed a couple times eventually she woke up and looked at me," What the hell do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"I don't WANT anything I just felt like waking you up before Finn and Jake leave..."

"Whatever... Just give me minute." She said moving into a sitting posistion before floating to the bathroom. I went back down to Finn and Jake who were both sitting on the sofa, Finn looked a bit more awake but Jake, not so much. "Yeah she said she'd be down in a minute..." I stated looking at the two of them. "That's cool I guess. Last night was pretty fun wasn't it?" Finn said attempting to start a conversation," Yeah it was. Hope we can do it again some time."

"Hey do you mind if I ask you about where you're from?"

"Ask away."

"Okay well what was it like? Give me all the deetes!"

"Well the people were annoying, the streets were filled with cars twenty four seven, there were buildings everywhere and it was just complete crap..."

"Oh... Well that's not as mathmatical as I thought it would be."

"Tell me about it. If you were there for a day you'd never want to go back, ever."

"How long were you there?"

"Most of my life but hey I'm here now so that's awesome."

"But won't you miss like your friends and family?"

"Oh course I'll miss them but hell if I go back I'll miss this place way more."

"That's cool. That you like Ooo I mean..."

"Hey wana come to the Nightosphere with me, I'm gonna try and get my hoodie back."

"Wait why?"

"Because it was my favourite hoodie and I hate wearing this tank-top and it will help protect me from the sunlight aswell. Oh and this awesome bow I got off of a demon I killed should still be there." I finished crossing my arms and looking Finn dead in the eyes and with a slight smirk on my face," Sure man that sound cool." Finn replied getting up off the sofa and as he did Marceline floated down from her room and into the kitchen to get something to drain the red from. She returned with an apple which she quickly drained and set on the counter," Well then what you boy's talkin' 'bout? Maybe strangling some pixie's?" Marceline suggested with a slight chuckle." Nah me 'n' Finn are goin to the nightosphere to collect my bow and hoodie. Interested in joining us your highness?" I said with a smirk. "Sure why the hell not got nothin' to do round here anyway, aside from watching Jake fall asleep every few seconds." She replied glancing at Jake for a second," Ok then, who's gonna set up the portal?"

"I'll do that." Marceline answered almost istantly. She headed into the kitchen to collect the bug's milk and something to draw the face with, she returned seconds later and started drawing the face onto the wall. While she prepared the portal I walked over to Jake and picked him and and started shaking him until he yelled," Wah? What?! Hey I'm awake you can put me down man! No need to go all crazy on a brotha' to wake him up!" I set him down and he jumped off the sofa saying," Hey what's goin on bro we goin' to the Nightosphere or somethin'?"

"Yeah man, we're gettin' Clav's stuff back."

"Wait won't we need a disguise or somethin'?"

"Nah, me and Marceline will be by your side the whole time, you'll probably be mistaken for prisoners." I said putting Jakes worries at ease. Kind of. I turned when I heard Marceline performing the incantation. When she finished the firey portal opened and I jumped in ahead of the others. I landed on the rough ground with a satisfying thump. I floated around searching for my stuff but not getting to far away from the portal as the others jumped through. When they caught up with me we all began to search the place for my stuff." This is a lot more boring than I though it would be..." Finn sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets," Well I can very easily change that, see that demon up there?" I said with a ever growing grin on my face.

"Uh yeah..."

"Well let's fight him."

"Clav! You can't just go around fighting every demon you see!"

"Come on Marcy poor Finn's bored so let's cheer him up!" I finished flying towards the demon and saying," Well hey there lil' biscuit."

"What did you just call me?!"

"LIL' BISCUIT."

"You dare insult a demon of the nightosphere?! I will kill you for that!" The demon yelled in a gruff and very deep voice, I simply grinned at the demon, making 'him' charge at me in a blind fury. I hoverd above his head and as he passed under me I pushed the back of his head with both hands causing him to stumble to the floor. I laughed at the demon and said," Hey my buddy over there is bored go entertain him by fighting him for a bit, or I kill you with my battle-axe guitar."

"Screw you maggot."

"tut tut tut... I guess I'm just gonna have to tear out both your eyeballs and make them a necklace." I said grabbing the demons head and prying open its eye lid and acting like I was gonna rip his eyeballs out."AHH! OKAY OKAY! I'll fight him!" The demon yelled at me before I released him and watched him charge at Finn and the two quickly go locked in a fist fight. I ignored it and moved on looking around for my gear about ten minutes later Finn and the others caught up. "Why did you do that man!" Finn yelled at me.

"Look Finn you said you were bored and I know you like a good fight so I intimidated the demon into fighting you, just trying to be a good friend." I replied calmly with a devilish grin.

After about an hour of searching we finally found my gear, and the corpses of two demons, one of them with an arrow in it's throat and the other with a missing head. I took off the tank top and tossed it away as I picked up my hoodie from the ground and quickly put it on. I looked around and saw the bow and quiver I looked at them and thought for a moment before deciding not to bother with them," Alright then let's get out of this place and I'm assuming we will need to get to your dad's place if we want to get out of here?" I asked Marceline who nodded and we all headed to Hunsen Abadeers castle. We were silent for the journey there and found it easy enough to get to the room with the portal back to Ooo but before we could get there a not very demonic and more fatherly voice rang out from behind us," Marceline! What a wonderful suprise! Oh who's this? A new friend of yours or maybe you've finally decided to get a slave? How wonderful, you're finally following in my footsteps!"

"As a matter of fact sir I am no slave I have simply come here to retrieve some belonings of mine and Marceline, Fin and Jake were helping me so would you kindly excuse us as we exit the nightosphere?" I said in a posh and polite voice as I turned around to look at the suited, blue skinned lord of the nightosphere, Hunsen Abadeer. "Marceline I'm don't like this one... He mocks me, and that must be punished." Hunsen said approaching me," Daddy no! Why are you always like this!" Marceline yelled as Hunsen grabbed my throat," Why sweet Marceline, you know why I'm like this. I'm the lord of all evil!" He replied still staring me down." Yup you sure are but surely you must have some kind of respect for the guy who brutally murdered three armed demons..."

"That was you?! How can such a worm of a human slaughter my three greatest fighters?!"

"Faith in myself I suppose." I said sticking out my tongue at him. "Hmph you lie, my scouts informed me that the assassin was killed."

"That's where Marcy comes in."

"Marceline is what he says true?"

"Yup and the fact that he's already dead means that he has no soul for you to take."

"Hm... That doesn't mean I can't kill him."

"NOO!" Marceline yelled tackling him to the ground.

"Marceline! You dare assault your own father?"

"Yes I dare! You just tried to kill one of my friends, AGAIN!"

I pushed myself off the ground and walked towards the two of them. I noticed tears in Marceline's eyes. "Marcy I think we should go... We don't need to stay any longer." I said placing a hand on her shoulder, should stood over her father," Here's me thinking you'd care about what I want after last time... But you're just the same." She growled at him wiping the tears from her eyes and walking away.

When we got back to Marcy's house Finn and Jake decided it was time to leave. Marceline sat on the sofa, holding her head in her hands," Marcy, you alright?" I asked sitting down beside her." Yeah I'm cool, just about mad at my stupid dad."

"hey, it's fine. It's just in his nature."

"That doesn't change that he almost killed you, for good."

"Yeah I suppose." I said smiling down at her. She sat up and wrapped her arms around me,

" Thanks Clavie."

"That's something I haven't been called in a few years."

"Who by?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

"That's cool. Hey what's your family like?"

"My brothers been a prick sense the day I was born, and my parents died earlier this year."

"Dang man. I feel sorry for you nobody should have to go through that." She said hugging me tighter with a sympathetic look on her face. "Thanks Marcy." I replied returning the hug.

 **Finn and Jake's P.O.V**

"Hey bro. What do you think about this Clav guy?" Finn asked curiously to Jake. "I guess he's cool, he doesn't seem that dangerous. Aside from the thing with the demon, that was like bananas man." Jake replied thoughtfully to his brother. "Hey wana like keep an eye on them make sure Clav doesn't try anything out of wack?"

"Finn spying on girls is not the path you wana go down! You know better than that Finn!"

"Wha- No! T-T-thats not what I ment! I just wana make sure Clav doesn't do anything dangerous!" Finn stuttered as Jake burst out laughing," Finn you're so easily set off! But yeah let's keep an eye out."

"Oh... Ok cool let's get set up somewhere." Finn finished as the two began to set up a place to observe the house.

After about three minutes they watched as the pair inside the house sat in eachothers embrace." Dude what the butts! They're sittin' huggin' and they just met like a day ago! Dude let's go this is too wack for me." Finn said packing up.

 **Clavicus' P.O.V**

We sat there in eachothers embrace for a minute until we parted and sat making casual conversation until we fell asleep on the sofa.

I woke up the next morning with Marceline's head laying on my shoulder. I slowly stood while guiding her down into a laying down posistion careful not to wake her up. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two strawberries before sucking the colour from them and tossing out the open window. It took Marceline about half an hour to wake up," Wha- why am I down here?"

"Oh you fell asleep on top of me." "Oh sorry man." "No worries, I wasn't bothered." I replied," Hell I spent the time you were out getting myself a shirt in the candy kingdom. So I guess something good came out of it."

"Thats cool I guess, hey let's go see what Finn and Jake are doin'." She said floating to her room presumably for sun protection.

"Hey Clavie. Need any sun protection?"

"Nope my hood is all I need. It's the reason I'm not a pile of ash at the entrance to the cave."

"Alright then." she finished returning to the first floor wearing a massive sun hat and white elbow length gloves. I hovered by the door hiding my hands in the sleeves of my hoodie. We headed out to Finn and Jakes to spy on them for a while but they were just sitting playing on BMO." Alright that was I waste of time I say I 'introduce' myself to princess Bubblegum." I said with a grin. "Yes I can see how that can be entertaining." Marcy replied with a similar grin and slightly posh voice.

We reached the small cabin that Princess Bubblegum had refurbished and made her own after being out-voted by the 'King of Ooo', I looked around while Marceline knocked the door, I turned invisible and floated beside her and waited for the door to open. It was answered about ten seconds later by Peppermint butler who invited Marceline inside, I followed, planning my attack. The cabin was in much better shape than it was when I last saw it in the show. Marceline hovered above the sofa waiting for 'PB' when she arrive she was wearing a T-shirt and jeans I floated above her head and waited until she started talking to Marceline. As soon as she did I lifted her off the ground and she started yelling hysterically before I set her down and watch her stumble around the room. I made myself visible and planted feet on the floor, which I regretted instantly as Peppermint butler took the chance to leap at me with a small dagger, he didn't get very high and just stabbed my leg, just above my knee. The pain caused me to drop to one knee," GAH! Damn lil' dude no need to get violent I was just having a bit of fun!"

"It was not fun for the princess and therefor should not have been done, I would request that you state your buisness!"

"Ok little guy. I'm Clavicus and I simply came here to introduce myslef, I just thoght I'd have some fun while doing it. Isn't that right Marcy?"  
"Yup..." Marceline said with a grin. When Princess Bubblegum had recovered she brushed herself off and stood in front of me with a hand out to me," Well then... I suppose it's nice to meet you Clavicus..."

"Yes it is nice to meet my, why wouldn't it be?" I said with a grin shaking her hand and pushing myself of the ground and handing the little peppermint his knife. "Well that's literally all I came here for, just to let you know I exist now... bye, Marcy you can do whatever the hell you want I'm going to go break king of Ooo's nose then go back to your place, that cool?"

"Oh please do." the princess said with a more serious look on her face. Marcy nodded and floated out the door past me," I'm gonna wait at my place, jam out for a bit, see ya Clavie." I nodded in response and headed towards the candy kingdom.

When I arrived at the royal palace I saw the 'king of Ooo' sitting on his throne with a large smill on his face," Sup douche." I said grinning as I approached him.

"Why I don't think that's a very appropriate way to address the One True King of Ooo do you?"

"No it's not but you're not the king of Ooo you're a guy with a broken nose."

"What do you mea- GAH!" He yelled as I kicked him square in the face before turning around and flying back to Marcy's. When I finally got back it was dark out so I just went in and collapsed on the sofa, it was considerably softer than what it was when I woke up on it for the first time.

 **I wonder how long it took you to read that... still I hope you enjoyed and if you want a character description I already have that taken down and I'll put it in the next chapter (If the reviews are positive) thanks for reading the whole thing! (And yes I kinda stole the name 'clavicus' from the elder scrolls but lets just keep that between us elder scrolls fans ok?).**

 **-Ben (is sorry for making this so long)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventure Time: Sucked in**

 **Chapter 2**

 **well welcome back! So far I've gotten some great responses so thanks :) (honestly I couldn't help but write another chapter :P) This will be much shorter than the last one but will still have some decent length hope you guys enjoy! (don't forget to leave your opinion on the fan-fic because if most reviews are negative then I will delete the chapter and try again, thanks!). (Things escalate rather quickly in this chapter) OH and Clavicus and Marceline get into a relationship so if you're not happy with that then skidaddle :P**

I woke up and looked around, still getting used to the idea that I was in a cartoon except everything looks very, very real, yet for some reason it didn't take me long to get used to being a vampire-demon. I exited the cave, hood up and hands hid in my sleeves, I should probably get some gloves I'll grab some later. I decided to track down Ash, Marcelines ex... I just wana meet everyone, starting with the ones I hate... I made my way to wizard city knowing he'd be there. Well hoping he would anyway. After about three hours I realised I had no idea where I was going. "Well, I'm lost..." I said looking into the sky," AH DAMN THAT BURNS!" I yelled recoiling. I continued on and realised I had cycled back to Finn and Jake's house," Well aren't I just lucky as hell..." I said floating down to their house, I opened the door and noticed they weren't up, I shrugged and started looking around the house for a map of Ooo. I heard slight whispers from up in Finn and Jakes room. Finn and Jake clearly heard me... Finn let out a yell and jumped down the ladder brandishing his Finn sword," Hey Finn." I said waving as I continued looking around," Dude you can't just go looting people's houses! That's for dungeons!"

"I'm just looking for a map of Ooo I'm visiting everyone I hated from your show. One of which is Marceline's ex, Ash."

"Dude you are so weird."

"I know."

"Look me and Jake can take you wizard city he always hangs out there."

"I know, let's go."

"Sure let me just go get Jake." He said climbing back up the ladder.

"STRANGER STRANGER STRANGER!" Screeched Bmo. Causing me to drop to the floor," AHHH BMO STOP PLEASE!" I yelled, Finn jumped back down and ran over to BMO shutting off the alarm system BMO was blaring out at me. I pushed myself off the floor," Thanks Finn."

"No problem man." About ten minutes later Jake came down with literally nothing," What took you ten minutes to do?"

"None of your bussiness." Jake replied watching me carefully. BMO sat on the table eyeing me suspiciously.

"Can we just go?" I said nervously.

"Sure man let's go." Finn said cheerily heading for the ladder. A couple of hours later we reached a huge wall," Well this is about as far as we can take you... see you later." Finn said turning back with Jake following," Thanks see you guys later!" I called to them as I floated over the wall to wizard city, I dropped to the floor and started walking around for a while before I spotted a pale skinned guy with a weird hair cut and a magic carpet, like from aladin... " Hey are you Ash?"

"What the glob do you want?" He asked rudely.

"I want to know if you're Ash..."

"Yes I am now what else do you want?"

"To break your nose."

"Wait why?!"

"Cause you're a douche."

"What do you mean douche?"

"I mean I'm a friend of Marceline's and I know how much of a twat you are, now then." I finished punching him in the nose," AHHH!" he yelled dropping off his carpet and sobbing a little."Wimp..." I muttered floating off. Ok so that's two off the list then... Who's next? Magic Man? Maybe... I noticed the sun was setting," Damn I need to pick up the pace or it'll have been a year before I meet everyone..." I muttered to myself heading back to Marceline's. It was pitch black when I go back and saw Marceline sitting on the sofa playing something on her ax bass. I opened the door and looked at her," Having fun?" I said smirking.

"Where did you go?"

"Broke Ash's nose... And watched him cry." I replied with smirk, Marceline let out a small chuckle and got up from the sofa," Got what he deserved..." Marceline replied smirking a little.

"Marcy, I'm goin back out just came back for a snack."

"Who's nose you gonna break this time?"

"Not sure yet, I might just wonder around for a bit."

"I'll come with."

"Why?"

"I'm bored out of my mind sitting here."

" You sure that's the only reason?" I said with a slight chuckle," Screw you Clavie." she replied rolling her eyes at me. I grabbed my guitar and we headed out.

After flying around Ooo for a while and found nothing of interest."This is so boring."

"Tell me about it." Marceline replied continuing on. I heard fighting in the distance and we headed there finding Finn and Jake fighting an army of skeletons, we flew down to help them, I stood blocking their attacks and quickly countering. I saw Marceline was getting overwhelmed even in her giant bat form. I charged forward slicing through them and jumping into the air and swinging my battle guitar in a downward strike. As it made contact the skeleton exploaded and I proceeded slash through the skeletons until Marceline managed to gain control again," Thanks Clavie."

"No problem!" I called as I continued to slash through them basically back to back with Marceline, as I kicked on of them aside I felt a massive fist collide with the side of my face," AHH DAMN THAT HURT!" I yelled picking myself up and flying up to the giant Skeletons face, before I could do anything it smashed me to the side, the others were to preoccupied by the smaller skeletons to help, as I flew to the ground my battle guitar flew from my hand and got stuck in the ground I ran at the skeleton, dodging it's punches and jumping for it's head before ripping it clean off its shoulders," Damn, I'm strong..." I muttered to myself, as the skeleton fell to the ground I noticed the rest of the skeleton army fall to pieces." Really it was that easy? BOO." I said slouching my shoulders," Hey thanks for the assist guys!" Finn called running over to me and Marceline," No problem Finn." I replied smiling at him, Jake just started looking around, ignoring me completely. I don't understand why Jake is so agressive towards me.

I shrugged and me and Marceline headed back to her place to relax for a bit but when we arrived I saw that the door and been ripped off its hinges." What the?" I muttered as we got closer, I noticed Ash was inside looking completely psychotic. I took off my hoodie, I had a feeling he was gonna try something and I was not gonna let my favourite hoodie get torn up by some random douche, I set it on the arm of the sofa and poked Ash on the back he was holding a spear and dagger," What's with the weapons." I said, he didn't reply he just spun around and slashed the dagger across my chest, I recoiled," AHH CRAP!" I yelled feeling blood begin to slowly drip from my chest, I gave him enough time to plunge the spear directly into my chest, I gasped I heard Marceline yell before I dropped to my knees. With my remaining strength I ripped out the spear and staggered toward him, I caught Marceline trying to tackle Ash but I blocked her charge as I attempted to plunge the spear into his chest but he grabbed the spear and sent the dagger into my stomach I collapsed to the floor, unconscious. I woke up to see Marceline laying dozens of punches into Ash's face, he shoved her off and stood up to look at me, I felt a studden jolt and my body began to morph into what I assumed was my demon form, I had massive claws, and huge horns, My skin turned pure black, My teeth became razor sharp, I grew about fifteen times in size and I noticed my guitar changed in size aswell, it flew into my hand. I looked into Ash's eyes to see nothing but complete horror. I smirked and grabbed him by the head and tossed him out the door, I walked out to him, I swear I felt the ground shake beneath my feet. I looked at him and picked him up by the head again smiling once again before I literally crushed his head, I watched his body go limp, I held him upside down above my head and let his blood drain into my mouth, the taste made me smile. I waited until the last drop of blood dripped into my mouth, I tossed his corpse to the ground and felt myself morph back to my normal form. " I heard running footsteps to see marceline running towards me, she instantly wrapped her arms around me," Marcy are you alright?"

"I thought you were dead!" She yelled looking into my eyes.

"Damn Marcy, I never thought you'd care that much." I replied looking into her slightly teary eyes. She blushed slightly and stared at me for a couple more seconds before saying," I... I just, uh."

"Marcy it's alright. Don't worry about it." I replied gently rubbing her cheek with my thumb and smiling slightly. She smiled and slowly got closer before she kissed me gently on the lips.

"I guess you prefer actions over words then..." I said quietly. I heard her chuckle slightly and nod," You know you're a completely different person when you're emotional." I whispered into her ear before we both turned to look at dead corpse lying on the floor." What will we do about him?" I asked before Marceline flew over and nudged the corpse into the small pond-esc thing." That..." She replied smiling at me. We went inside and I collapsed on the sofa as Marceline floated up to her room...

I lay there on the sofa thinking about Marceline and how she had acted today. It was so out of character for her to get that emotional, I pushed myself into a sitting posistion and sat there. I looked at my shirt and realised it was covered in blood, even though it was red, the blood was very noticable. I stood up and took the shirt of and picked my hoodie off the sofa arm, I pulled it on and left leaving the blood covered shirt behind, I floated around Ooo again, I spent three or four hours just wondering aimlessly, absourbed in my own thoughts.

I floated over the candy kingdom, I looked down at the ground and sighed. I moved on from the candy kingdom and landed on the ground, I came across a forest and started wondering around, I came across a huge lake I smiled and took my hoodie off and hung it on a tree branch, I dived in and let myself float in the water, I closed my eyes and relaxed, losing myself in my thoughts. I lay there for hours. Thinking to myself. Eventually I floated out of the water. I felt something materialising in my hands, I looked down to see my guitar resting in my hands," Another new trick, wonderful." I muttered to myself with a slight smile. I floated above the water playing a song I adored."It's where my demons hide." I finished hanging my head back and sighing, my guitar vanished into thin air again and I dived back into the water, I swam to the surface and again let myself float in the water. I heard something moving around in the trees and I instantly flew into the air, and materialised my battle guitar in my hands I held it up ready to attack. I heard more movement and lunged towards the source, a yell broke out as I took the culprit to the ground, I looked at the culprit and realised it was Marceline," Marcy what are you doing?" I said releasing her and pulling her to her feet.

"I got bored."

"And spying on me is how you fix that?."

"Yup."

"Can you find another way? I'd prefer to be alone for a while..."

"Ugh. Fine then." She finished flying off into the sky. I sighed and sat down with my head against a tree, I looked at the sky and closed my eyes for a second. I stood up and walked around the lake a couple times. after an hour I stopped and looked around one more time. I heard another rustle, this time it wasn't Marceline, I why-wolf leapt from the bushes at me and I barely missed getting my leg bitten off, I rolled across the ground and jumped to my feet, the why-wolf recovered quickly and jumped at me again, I rolled again. I stared at it and felt myself morphing into my demon form, as I felt the horns grow from my head I looked at the why-wolf's expression change from ferocious to terrified I smirked and leapt towards it grabbing its legs and swinging it upside down. I swung it over my head and watched its body collied with the ground, it howled and I released it. I felt my battle guitar in my hands and swung down beheading the creature. I morphed back to my normal form and looked at the dead corpse. I grabbed my hoodie off the branch and walked off, after I dried off I put it on. I flew back to Marcy's I opened the door and walked in I heard Marceline gently singing in her room I flew up and looked at her," 'bout time you got back Clavie."

" Yup. So you were bored?"

"Yup, let's do stuff."

" Like what?"

" I don't know let's just go out and do something!"

"Oh ok so Ash attacking you kissing me and everything else we've done today and you want to do more?" I asked, noticing Marceline blush slightly at the word 'kissing' I smirked as she stood.

"Uh yeah let's go."

"Whatever." I said heading back down.

We left soon enough again wondering around Ooo. We spent the rest of the night wondering around, "Uh I think we should be heading back, we brought no means of protection, well you didn't anyway, my hoodie's enough protection for me." I said with a concerned look on my face.

"Aw you worried about poor little Marcy, huh?"

"Honestly yes, I'd rather not have the person who let me sleep in their house, semi- saved my life, has shown nothing but kindness to me and kissed me." Marceline blushed and smiled at me. She sat there for a second before we continued on as fast as we could to get back to her house, we were in the middle of a large grassy plain when the sun cracked out over the top of a mountain, I noticed Marceline fall to the floor, I flew down and picked her up, I flew faster than ever to a distant forest. "Marcy turn into a bat! Get into my hoodie!" I yelled glancing down at her, she gently nodded and turned into a small bat and I nearly stuffed her in my hood, I kept flying as fast as possible I reached the forest and dived behind a tree, Marceline flew out of my hood and turned back to her normal form before sliding down a tree and putting her head in her hands, I went up beside her and wrapped and arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me and returned the hug, we sat there as the sun slowly rised into the sky.

"We should get going Marcy." I said looking down at her, she looked up and nodded. She was in that very emotional state again. " How do we get back? I can't hide in your hood the whole way." Marceline pointed out, I nodded and took off my hoodie and handed it to her,

"Put it on and head back to your place and collect some protection then come back and give me my hoodie." I said standing and looking down at her, she got up and wrapped her arms around my neck, she looked into my eyes and gently pressed her lips against mine, I felt my eyes widen then I just wrapped my arms around her back and returned the kiss, she smiled slightly and we stood there like that for about half a minute before Marceline finally pulled away," Thanks Clavie." She muttered pulling my hoodie on, pulling the hood up and flying off back to her house. I stood there shocked for a minute before I started wondering around, avoiding the streaks of light shinning through.

The sun was shinning brightly overhead by the time Marceline got back. She had her usual sun protection on and was holding my hoodie in one hand. "Why'd you move?"

"I got bored."

"Of course you did." She replied like she wasn't the one who was always bored. She tossed the hoodie at me, I pulled it on and stuck the hood over my head, we both made our way to Finn and Jake's, we decided to spend the day with the two of them. We went inside and saw Finn sitting patting the old chipped wooden table," OH HEY GUYS!" Finn called jumping up and running towards us," Finn we're in the same room as you, no need to yell." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah sorry."

"No worries Finn, anyway whatcha' doin' today?"

"yeah me and Jake are going to this crazy awesome undead castle!" Finn yelled again, I smirked at him and looked in the direction of the kitchen thinking that's where Jake would be. Finn ran off to the kitchen to get Jake, guess I was right then...

Finn and Jake came back, Finn was practically bouncing off the walls, Jake not so much, he was just staring at me like my existance ruined his day. I still don't understand his problem with me.

"Hey Jake." I said smiling at him.

"Hey..." He replied eyeing me suspiciously. Finn gathered his gear and we all left, It took us a couple hours to get there. We all looked at the castle, giant wooden double doors, a huge tower, multiple smaller towers and a dozens of skeletons and zombies guarding the entrance I made my battle guitar materialize in my hands," WOAH DUDE HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Finn yelled excitedly.

" Not really sure, it's just a thing I can do now."

"Awesome!" Finn exclaimed kicking the gates in and sprinting in, holding his Finn sword in both hands," And the fun begins." I muttered sprinting in after him. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of the battle swinging my guitar around and taking out nearly three with every swing, soon enough we had cleared through them, Jake caught up with Finn and I walked alongside Marceline, I glanced at her to see a smile on her face," Having fun?" I said smiling at her.

"Yup." She replied with a grin. We both ran inside to see an army of armoured zombies and skeletons, but behind them all was a giant two legged, spiked back, massive claws and huge horns, monster type thing, I don't think it was a demon, the only thing that resembled a demon was the horns," I'll take big guy." I said morphing into my demon form," Aw come on Clav not fair!" Finn called just before I morphed," WOAH!" He yelled as he saw what I did, I dropped my battle guitar and walked straight through the army of undead warriors. The creature pulled out a giant sword and prepared to swing it, I tackled it to the ground and we went flying through the wall, I felt a punch connect with my gut and I was sent flying back into the castle, I groaned and stood looking at the creature, it charged at me and I smiled again, I swung a knee up not realising that it was holding its sword, the sword went straight through both parts of my leg, I wailed and felt the building shake as I did, I ripped the sword out and grunted as I forced myself to stand, I felt pressure build in my leg and I was forced to my knee again, I dropped the sword and the creature bent down to pick it up. Just as it did I felt my wounds heal, it held its sword up to behead me and I rolled underneath its legs just as the sword went crashing to the floor, I jumped up, grunting in pain, I ran at the beast and swung my fist, but I quickly realised it was swinging again and I brought my hand down and grabbed the blade I grunted again as the blade cut through my hand, I yanked the sword away and spun it above my head before slashing down, the beast took the opportunity to tackle me, we landed on top of a large amount of warriors which got crushed under our weight. The beast started punching me in the face repeatedly. I grabbed its fist and shoved it off of me, it stumbled to the ground, I jumped up and grabbed its leg. I then swung it over my head, causing it to crash into the undead army, I swept away a large amount of the undead and flung the creature into the side of the castle, it flew through the wall and I walked towards it, I picked it up again and beat it to the ground, it howled in pain and I picked it up once more but it somehow got another sword and stabbed me in the stomach I felt the sword go all the way through my stomach I dropped to the floor and groaned, the creature looked at me for a moment, I pulled the sword out of my stomach and stood, I looked at the beast and swung the sword low cutting off one of its legs at the knee it howled and fell and fell I looked at it one more time before I plunged the sword into its heart. I felt the sword plough through the groun beneath.

I looked at the dead creature and ripped its head off before squeezing the blood into my mouth like I did with Ash. I dropped the head to the floor and looked at the undead army, they all fell to the floor and turned to ash. I reverted to my normal form and looked at Marceline, Finn and Jake, they were all in seperate parts of the room looking exhausted from the fight," Finn I told you we couldn't trust this guy look what he just did to that thing!"

"Jake leave him alone he's only helped us so far!" Finn yelled at his brother," Seriously Jake you're never like this ever, what's wrong with you?"

"Finn I just don't trust him!" Jake yelled storming out of the castle.

"Yoiks." Marceline said raising her eyebrows.

"I think I should go talk to him." Finn said walking out the double doors after his brother. I looked around the room and noticed a wooden door," Hey Marcy wana check out what's behind that door?"

"Sure." She replied turning to the door, I approached the door and opened it, the loud creak echoed through the room, there was a spiral staircase on the walls, I shrugged to myself and flew up, I reached the top of the staircase and opened a small wooden trapdoor. I floated into the room with Marceline close behind, I saw a guy standing infront of an alchemical mixer, he must have been making some kind of potion. He turned around and looked me dead in the eyes before reaching for a potion, he threw it at the ground beside me but I caught it," AW too bad." I said smiling at him, Marceline floated up and planted her feet on the ground, I copied and stood beside her I looked at the potion ' _acidic splasher_ '. This guy sucks at naming potions, I threw the potion at his feet and he screamed dropping to the floor," Overkill much..." I muttered staring at him squirm as his body liquified," Who would make a potion like that?" I said wide eyed. "That guy." Marceline said with a smirk. "Ha ha Marcy ha ha..." I replied rolling my eyes and flying back down to the bottom floor. We left the castle and looked around," I need some gloves." I muttered.

"Marcy I'm gonna go to the candy kingdom to pick up some gloves." I said flying off to the candy kindom. About three hours later I got to the candy kingdom, I flew over the walls and floated around the city looking for a shop that sold non-candy clothing eventually I stumbled across a shop called 'Before the war galore' weirdest name I've ever seen but I assumed it sold clothes that were generally worn by humans. I walked in and looked at all the sections I walked over to one labelled 'gloves' I flew over and looked at the gloves mostly leather biker gloves. I looked around and saw a pure black pair with red on the knuckles. I picked them up and pulled them on, I then went and grabbed a shirt and stuck it on underneath my hoodie, I left the store quietly and the candy person behind the counter didn't notice a thing. I flew back out of the kingdom and decided who I was gonna visit next, Lemongrab. I went to Finn and Jakes but realised it might not be the best time... I decided to just wonder around until I found it.

It was the middle of the night before I arrived at the castle lemongrab, I flew in and looked at the creepy castle. I flew inside and looked at lemongrab. I walked forward and he saw me and was about to say something when I flew up to his face and swung a knee into his chin. He fell to the floor yelling," UNACCEPTABLE!" over and over. I left and went back to Marceline's house. I looked at the hastily repaired door and smirked, I opened the door and saw Marceline standing in the kitchen draining an apple, I came up behind her and poked her back, she spun and looked at me with a smile," Got anything for me in there?" I said with a smirk.

"Sure." She answered grabbing an apple from the fridge and tossing it at me, I caught it and drained it," Sooo what have you been doin' since I've been gone."

"Not much, jammed out for a bit, watched heat signature and chilled out for a bit. How about you?"

"Beat up lemongrab." I replied with a smirk

"Anybody else you gonna beat up?"

"Magic man eventually then I think that would clear it up for now."

"Wonderful." Marceline replied smirking. I left the kitchen and collapsed on the sofa, I passed out in minutes...

 **Thanks for reading guys, hope you enjoyed, if I get a large amount of negative reviews I will delete the chapter and try again. :)**

 **-Ben**


	3. UPDATE

**Hey guys, I know you're probably angry that this isn't a new chapter but I have had huge troubles with writing the third chapter as I can't figure out what I want to do with this fic so I won't be uploading a new chapter until I have decided on the plot-line and one final thing, I may end up rewriting the whole story because I personally feel I've wrote myself into a dead end and things escalated to quickly etc, sorry guys.**


End file.
